zombiekillahfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombies
A zombie is a monster that feeds on human flesh. Zombies were once people who had been killed or bitten and reanimated. Zombies only have the will to feed on human flesh and cannot think for themselves. An insatiable and endless desire to consume living flesh- usually humans seems to be their only motive for existence. They are incapable of speech but tend to moan and make guttural noises. The most common way of becoming a zombie is being bitten by another zombie, infecting your entire body. After a while the body will start to rot (much like a corpse) and some parts of your body would erode. Behavior Zombies use their primary senses, it can hear, eat, smell, and hear. They however, cannot feel. The instance where they can only "feel" is when they are hit in the head. The list below shows the behavior of most zombies: *They have a blank expression put on their faces. *They are incapable of talking. But they tend to moan. *They walk at a very slow pace. *Although sometimes they can run, their running is not very fast. They usually do this when their victim is running from them. *When approaching their victim, they stretch out their arms whilst their running in an attempt to reah them. *They sometimes "wait" in one spot, waiting for a prey to come by. *They sometimes tend to "play dead". Although this is done only by most zombies and not by all. *The scent of blood and living flesh attracts them. Appearance Broadly say, zombies have the appearance of the living but their lack of free will and souls give them the appearance of machanical robots. Some display visible signs of dessication, decay, and emaciation on their face and body. They have blank expressions on their faces that become more animated when they get hungry and engage in a feeding frenzy. They are normally encountered wearing whatever clothing they wore in their human life, prior to reanimation. They seem to display an increased strength relative to normal humans; some sources attribute this to removal of normal neurological limits to muscle strength (e.g., Golgi tendon reflex). In other media ''Resident Evil'' The Resident Evil ''series features zombies as one of the main enemies. Since it's appearance in the first game, Zombies have been a signature of the series. As the results of the mutagenic T-virus, The virus turns everyday people into flesh-eating zombies. A zombie refers to most humans that have succumbed to the Tyrant Virus (either through contaminated water supply or through bites and injections). The researchers in the ''Umbrella Corporation ''call them "zombies" due to their "slow pace, mindless nature, similarity to the modern-day concept of a zombie in the 20th century cinema, and the fact that they are walking-dead corpses. Like their horror film counterparts, zombies spread their virus through biting and are walking corpses due to the fact that individuals die before turning into a zombie. ''The Walking Dead The zombies in the Walking Dead ''series are the main non-human antagonists of Walking Dead but instead of zombies, they are called "Walkers". The zombies are the classic slow-walking Romero style zombieswhich was originated in ''Night of the living Dead. ''Following classic Romero-rules, everyone who dies, for any reason, will become a zombie (except when the brain is damaged or destroyed). Even someone killed by a gunshot wound with no zombie involved at all will reanimate as a zombie. Zombie bites are not how the "infection" spread. Instead, zombie bites and saliva cause infections that are 100% fatal. Characters speculated, though unconfirmed, that whatever causes zombies to re-animate is some sort of virus that the everyone in the world is technically already infected with but is only triggered by death. It is known, however, that upon death it can take any time between three minutes and eight hours for the corpse to reanimate. In the ''Walking Dead ''series,the symptoms of a zombie bite are: *Lethal Fever *Chills *Hallucinations *Vomiting *Pale Skin *Delirium *Sensitive Bones ''NOTE: This artice is incomplete and is under construction. You can help by adding a section or two. Alternatively you can edit and expand an existing section. Category:Info Category:Tactics Category:Survival